


Love doctor

by Charcharchoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Continue?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Possessive Behavior, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcharchoo/pseuds/Charcharchoo
Summary: Seeing Preston and Max start to grow closer angers Neil to no end. Max is his! Not Preston's.He knows Max doesn't return his feeling but maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction.That's why Neil is thankful for his love of science, he knows just how to give Max that push.But in some situations a push can turn into a shove.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had and decided to type up last month. I found it in my folders and thought "this is terrible, let's post it!" So yeah here you go!

It was Saturday. Max and Preston found themselves relaxing in the shade of a large pine tree a few meters away from camp. The two of them were doing their weekly meeting. Going through the edits Max had made on one Preston's many scripts. Lately they could be found lounging around somewhere discussing the artistic intension of a scene or the emotion that would best fit the character in a certain situation.

Their sessions always ended with Preston giving Max his latest piece and Max handing a newly edited script back. They had been sitting together in a comfortable silence for some time the only sound was the quiet scratching of Preston's pen.

The actor was halfway through a sentence when a soft weight hit his shoulder, he looked down only to be greeted by the adorable sight of Max's sleeping face. He smiled dropping his pen in favor of brushing a few curly locks of chocolate hair out of his resting crushes face.

Little did Preston know, someone was watching as he lay his head on top of Maxs. Neil steamed in anger, Preston had the audacity to touch his Max. To say Neil was pissed is an understatement, Max was his and only his! Even if the shorter boy didn't know it yet. 

With a huff he turned on his heel and stormed in the direction of his and Max's tent. It had occurred to him a while ago that Max and Preston had feelings for each other. But he had never thought they would act on them. This new development was troubling but not unaccounted for. Science was one of Neil's strong suits, another thing he was especially good at was contingency plans. It was time to put one in action.

Neil shoved the canvas fabric that acted as a door out of his way as he entered the tent. He usually found the carefree expression on Max's sleeping face calming but seeing it pressed up against Preston's side caused just added to his hate of the theatre kid. Anger grew in the pit of his stomach, how did Preston even so much as think he was worthy of Max's affections? 

Preston was just taking advantage of Max, Neil wasn't going to let that happen. Sure Max had feelings for Preston but Max didn't know what was best for him. Neil knew. And he was happy enough to help his love figure out what was best. Being a man of science Neil knew a few things about hormones and the body. Knowing this made it easy for him to adjust the bodies desires. 

There was no magic involved in using the body's chemicals and hormones against it although a hardcore LARP-er like Nerris may call it a "love potion" The chemicals Neil was mixing together weren't absolute control but they also weren't far from it. The mixture heating up over one of the terrible bunsen burners he smuggled from "science" camp was Neil's last shot. He'd tried flirting, comforting and gifts but Max still didn't look romantically in his direction.

"Hey Neil, what's that?" Came Max's angelic voice from the entrance of the tent. David must of found Preston and him in the woods and sent them back to camp. "It’s just a new experiment I was working on." Stated Neil, lying through his teeth. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Max fell onto his cot. "Actually can you test it for me?" He asked In a commanding tone.

"Fuck no! Sorry if it hadn't occurred to you yet but not all of us enjoy guzzling chemicals." Max exclaimed voice muffled by the pillow he was lying face down on. "What is it for anyway?" Max questioned while turning to face the ceiling of the tent. 

"It's something that will solve all your problems Max." Neil answered making his way towards the object of his affections. "Wha-?" Questioned Max confused only to be cut of by the other boy climbing on top of him, max started to struggle and yell at Neil. Trying to wiggle free of the older boys grasp. Neil had been planning to sneak the mixture into Max's coffee but brute force would work too.

"Neil what the fuck are you doing?!?!" Screamed Max the sound muffled by Neil's hand. Small hands pushed and hit against Neil's chest in a desperate attempt to dislodge him from his position over Max. One of his larger hand grabbed both of Max's wrists and pulled them above his head. Neil pined the smaller teens arms with his forearm as he managed to tie the flailing limbs to the cot frame . 

The hand over Max's mouth was accompanied by a hand holding his head still, max was shaking by now although he was trying to make his nerves not obvious. "Shhh calm down Max." Neil's gently said in a soothing voice while threading his fingers through his captives hair. The bell rang to signal that it was lunch time. Neil's knew he was running out of time; he had to work fast and finish before David came to check them.

Removing his hand from Max's soft hair he slowly started to manoeuvre the small glass vial held tightly in his palm towards Max's mouth "don't worry max," he smiled in pure glee it was all going according to plan "soon we'll be together forever." Many emotions littered Max's face anger, shock, disgust and many others. "WHAT" Exclaimed the shorter boy. But before he could close his mouth again Neil shoved the vial between his lips and held it there.

Max refused to drink whatever the disgusting liquid was. Instead he held it in his mouth refusing to swallow and attempting to spit it out past Neil's hand that had again made itself at home other his mouth. The mixture tasted like iron and sour oranges as it resided in his mouth. 

“Come on Maxie don't be like that." Neil sighed moving the other hand to pinch Max's nose making him unable to breathe. Max held on for a while before the oxygen in his Lungs and circulating around his body depleted and he swallowed out of reflex just like Neil planed.

Max fell into a harsh coughing fit while Neil climbed off him and didn't fight as he was moved into a sitting position. Neil stood up and returned the vial to his desk as Max recovered from almost coughing up his lungs. "W-what the HELL N-NEIL!" Max growled in between coughs as he stood up and stormed towards the other teen.

"Hmm it should of worked by now." Neil observed as Max pushed him in anger. "You dickhead" screamed Max in a fit of rage " What gives you the ri- righ- uuuhhh." Max lost his footing and fell into Neil's chest. "I don- I don't" Max trailed of stuttering as he tried to push himself away from Neil but the arm around his back stopped him. 

" Max? How do you feel?" Questioned Neil. Max was shaking extremely fast almost vibrating with the speed. "What's happening nnneeeeiiiiiilllll?" Murmured Max into Neil's jumper . Neil smiled extremely wide. "It's working relax, don't fight it." Neil was giddy with excitement Max was almost his just a little longer.

The small hands on Neil's chest stopped their pitiful attempts at pushing him away and instead grabbed on to the fabric of his jumper pulling him closer. Max didn’t know what was going on, part of him wanted to be as far from Neil as possible and another part wanted to never leave his side and always be with him that part started to become the majority. His violent shakes decreased into slight twitches as he nuzzled his face in Neil's chest.

Max mumbled into the others chest, voice sounding light and happy.

"Neil? Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Max see David.   
> He's suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for all the nice comments, I decided to continue this but kinda got side tracked. That's why it took so long.

Neil was overjoyed the mixture had worked. well of course it did he wasn't going to give his crush a defective potion. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he smiles pulling the shorter boy's face up to kiss. Max greedily kissed back, a voice screaming at the back of his head that something was wrong.

He ignored it in favor of opening his mouth to let Neil's tongue enter and caress his own. Neil smirked against his short, new boyfriend's mouth, he'd won. Max was his, Preston and everyone else had lost. As their tongues battled for dominance he laced his hands in Max's long, curly raven hair, pulling him even closer into the passionate kiss.

"Max! Neil!" David's over energetic voice rang out behind the canvas tent door "Are you two in there!?! Lunch is ready!" As the red head's voice grew closer the Max pulled away a red tint covering his tanned face. Neil frowned morning the end of the kiss, wanting more time to explore the smaller boy's mouth. All sadness vanished when Max again submerged himself in the mustard coloured jumper in front of him. 

It looked like David was going to be the first one to know about their relationship; as the counselor drew closer he pulled the Indian boy back into a small peck on the lips surprising him. "What are you doing in-" David's positive voice was cut off with a quick "oh". Emerald irises shrank in surprise as he push the cloth door out of his way. The teens pulled apart, Max's blush had tripled becoming extremely oblivious. "D-Davi-" Max's stuttering was cut off by Neil's for once calm voice. 

"Hello David" both Max and David eyes snap to him shocked, not used to hearing Neil's voice so placid "Max and I were just about to go to dinner." he snaked his arm around the tanned teen's shoulders pulling him closer than he already was. Max was his now, and he was never going to let him go. "oh! okay, well I just came to get you two." The adult smiled hesitantly, eye's dancing between them while eyeing the their sudden closeness. "Let's go! we'll be even later if we don't hurry up" David's enthusiasm reappeared the teens started to walk out of the tent, he patted Max on the back as they walked by him "accidentally" knocking Neil's arm off his adoptive son's shoulders.

He looked up at David, they're eyes met. The counsellor's smile was as bright as always but it didn't meet his eyes, eyes that stared down at Neil suspiciously. The dad must of known about Max's crush on Preston and was probably extremely suspicious about they're sudden relationship. Neil smirked back at his boyfriends father. while grabbing the teens hand and pulling him away from the older, causing the other to trip into his side at the sudden jolt. "Are you okay?" max asked. Neil muttered a quick "yeah" while studying the blue hoodie clad boy; 

Maybe the potion had some side affects. Max hadn't been acting like his usual snarky self, he hadn't insulted Neil or David, he wasn't glaring, he didn't look as tired. Sure, the dark rings Neil loathed were still under his eyes but said eyes and his smile were bright. His smile. Neil loved it, Max's bright, beautiful and absolutely perfect smile was usually hidden behind his sadness and anger. Now Neil had seen it he vowed to never let it leave the tanned boy it belonged to. Max looked unsure but after the older teen squeezed his hand reassuringly. David caught up to them as they drew near to the mess hall. 

Neil realized that Preston and everyone would notice Max's weird behaviour and that he needed to talk to him before they went inside. "David, I need to talk to Max quickly before we go inside." The man looked suspicious "wh-". He was cut off by Max "It's fine dad". David gasped as his eyes filled with happy tears. Max lifted an eyebrow inquisitively with a smile still on his face. "You called me dad" David said smiling through unshed tears as he threw his long arms round the small teen, smile growing wider when the boy wrapped his arms around his dad instead of fighting him like he usually did.

After five minuets passed of David sobbing onto max's hoodie covered shoulder as said teen awkwardly patted his back, Neil cleared his throat to remind the two of his presence. The older jumped, startling max. The red head smiled squeezing his sons shoulders, before pulling away. All his earlier worry's had diminished besides max and Neil were friends he doubted anything bad would happen. "Don't take too long!" He stated before disappearing into the large wooden building.

Max still looked lost and confused. "Maxy, come here please." Neil said, smirking when the fluffy haired teen practically skipped over to him, not even questioning his new boyfriend. Neil's hands cupped the side of his face, pulling it closer to examine his vibrant eyes. Both turquoise pupils were dilated giving an impression of fear but the wide toothy smile shining underneath them told a different story. Small quivers and shakes could be felt as they passed through the shorter. oblivious side effects of the serum, Neil again gets the nagging feeling he should of perfected it before "giving" it to Max.

"Max" the teens green-blue eyes snapped to his face, giving the taller his full attention "everyone in there doesn't want us to be together. Especially Preston." Max looked shocked and scared as he processed the false information. "What? Why?" Max muttered, pupils grew wider than Neil thought possible. "They want to be with you. Preston loves you." The shocked expression was back."Don't worry Neil! I'd never leave you!" The blue wearing boy exclaimed, his petite hands griping tightly onto Neil's jumper. 

"I know you wouldn't" he paused "but i need you to say near me just in case they try to hurt you, or worse!" Neil knew his behavior was manipulative, but the terrified squeak Max let out as he quickly wrapped his small arms around Neil, as if the taller was the only person in the world he could trust, made him realize didn't care. A crash from inside the mess hall reminded the taller, that they needed to get lunch. with a final reassuring squeeze he pulled away from the shorter boy, He quickly pecked him on the lips, before pulling him towards the door. 

"Ready?" Neil questioned, arm again slipped around Max's shoulders. Fear was still prominent on Max's face, but he still smiled at the other teen and nodded. Neil smiled back, before he pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do chapter three soon.   
> Get ready for the campers and counselors reactions.  
> What will Preston think?

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was bad. Should I continue? Maybe have the other camera and the counselors question the changes in Max's personality or their sudden relationship?


End file.
